Improper Suggestions
by Juniper11
Summary: Perhaps he was slow to realize that life without her was meaningless but he did realize it and that should count for something shouldn't it? "Sakura, marry me."-For the LJ Underneath the Underneath Contest.


_Title: Improper Suggestions_

_Author: Juniper11 a.k.a White Orchid  
_

_Rating: T_

_Word Count:12901+_

_Summary: Perhaps he was slow to realize that life without her was meaningless but he did realize it and that should count for something shouldn't it? "Sakura, marry me."_

_Quotes from Kahlil Gibran and G. More._

_A/N: This is my entry for the LJ Underneath the Underneath Anonymous contest. __The story had to start with 'It started with a bang' and end with 'It ended with a cigarette'._ _ Surprisingly enough I came in first place. There were some awesome entries to this contest. If you get the chance you should check them out. For those interested the next chapter of All's Fair is coming soonish.  
_

* * *

It started with a bang…or maybe it was a boom. Regardless, it was a ruckus that caused enough damage to annoy him for a brief second.

The door to Kakashi's apartment swung open hitting the wall behind it. The wall splintered and Kakashi made a mental note to get the money for said damages from the frazzled kunoichi that entered without so much as a by your leave. He took a moment to study her face noting that her eyes were red-rimmed and her face was blotchy. Her chest heaved with what could be sobs or perhaps aggravation. Despite the appearance of her face her clothes were neat and straight as if she made sure to smooth them out before she burst through his doors. Nevertheless, she still looked like someone had just died and for a moment or two Kakashi was certain that was the case until he heard her broken voice whisper, "Marry me."

Kakashi turned towards Sakura his brow raised so high it almost jumped off his face. He then chuckled realizing that this was some kind of game she was playing. It was something that Naruto probably put her up to and thus he made a mental note to talk to the ninja about taking things too far. In the mean time he turned his attention to Sakura and let his eyes lazily rove over her body and to his surprise her face and neck turned an amazing shade of red. "I'm used to getting marriage proposals but generally it's during the throws of ecstasy. However, change is nice." He said with a shrug and a smile.

Sakura's face gained a bit of normalcy at his words. In fact, her eyes narrowed dangerously and the ninja prepared for her attack…just in case. He was well aware of Sakura's fiery temper and knew better than to let his guard down when she displayed signs of irritation. Fool me once shame on you, but fool me twice shame on me.

However, her ire quickly deflated-which was a first. For a moment utter and complete defeat flickered across Sakura's face and it disturbed him. It wasn't like Sakura to give in so easily. Her shoulders slumped; she shut the door behind her, and trudged over to his side all under his penetrating gaze.

She flopped down on his couch and covered her face with her hand. He started to question her about her untimely appearance and unusual behavior but thought twice about it. Instead pulled out his favorite novel and began reading. If she wanted to talk then she'd talk otherwise…well, she wouldn't. He wasn't the type of man to pry into the personal affairs of others-even if they did involve him.

Sakura peeked out at Kakashi between her fingers noting that he wasn't paying her an ounce of attention even after she had just proposed to him. Her brow twitched in irritation and she let her hand fall to her lap. What did it take to get the man's attention? Would she have to beat her head against a brick wall? Sakura scowled. He probably wouldn't even notice _that. _

"Kakashi, marry me."

Kakashi lowered his book and looked into Sakura's earnest face and said, "Really, Sakura I'm not that type of guy. I mean I don't even get flowers and chocolate? What happened to getting down on one knee? A first date maybe?" Sakura scowled seeing that he was in no way taking her seriously. "Why do you need to be married so desperately?"

"I'm not desperate!" Sakura shouted ignoring Kakashi's incredulous look. "I'm not!"

"Sakura, you just don't ask a man you're in no kind of relationship with to marry you if you're not desperate." Sakura paused thinking on that for a moment before saying.

"Okay, I am desperate."

"Mmm-hmm. So what was the bet?" Sakura's brow furrowed. A bet? No, not a bet. Something more important than that. "Believe it or not odd stuff like this happens all the time to me. It usually has something to do with getting my mask off. So go ahead and tell me what you want."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and contemplated simply telling him the truth. However, she wasn't sure how he'd respond to her situation and the last thing she wanted was his pity-or worse his indifference.

"So, I can't want to marry you for the sake of marrying you?"

Kakashi chuckled. "What do you even know about me Sakura?" Sakura opened her mouth but Kakashi forestalled her by raising a single hand. "Except for my reputation as a ninja."

Sakura rolled her eyes even though she had intended on starting with his fearsome reputation. She met his expectant eye with her own turning her body on the sofa so that she would be comfortable while speaking to him. He turned as well and unconsciously scooted away from her a little. Sakura wasn't sure what his moving away meant but she couldn't focus on that at the moment. This was her chance—the one she had been waiting for. "Your Sharingan eye came from your old teammate Obito Uchiha." Kakashi stiffened and she knew then that he was-if not taking her seriously, then he was paying attention to her words. "Your other teammate Rin was killed by a Mist Ninja. It was why you were so scared for Naruto, Sasuke, and I on that mission in Wave Country when Zabuza showed up."

"How did you-" Kakashi began but Sakura continued on. He wanted to know what she knew of him and she would tell him no matter how unsettling and slightly creepy it was. She knew it made it appear as if she was stalking him but such was not the case. People talk. It was the way of the world. It was how she had gotten to know the man before her because they were things he certainly wouldn't tell her. Although, not everything she had learned from hearsay. She spent quite a bit of time with the man before her. Enough to let her know that while he had his quirks he was still a fine man.

"You blame yourself for her death even though there was nothing you could have done to save her. You visit the memorial tomb everyday to honor their memory-theirs and that of your old sensei as well as your father. You've never been in a serious relationship because you feel that you don't deserve love because of your past mistakes. You've always viewed Sasuke as more of a son than a student and when he left the village it probably killed you more than it did Naruto and I but you never showed it. You're used to loss at this stage in your life. You pretend as if you accept the pain but-"

"Stop." Kakashi looked away from her suddenly feeling as if he was standing naked before her. He had the odd urge to cover himself but restrained himself from doing so.

"I know you, Kakashi." Sakura said simply.

"Then you should know that you've gone too far." Sakura looked down at the floor knowing his words were true but she wasn't sure she could take him looking through her anymore. She had to let him know that he was all she saw. And maybe hope that possibly one day he could see her too.

"Let me prove to you that I can be what you want, what you need."

Kakashi shook his head still not quite comprehending her words. Or maybe he just didn't want to. It was all so sudden, so strange. "Why? And tell me honestly Sakura or I'll throw you out."

The look in that lone eye told Sakura that he was serious. If she wasn't completely honest with him he'd throw her out and quite possibly shut her out of his life. That wasn't an option for her. It wasn't the time for evasions and half truths. It was a moment of utter and complete honesty. "I'm in love with you. I have been for some time. You never would have looked my way if I didn't force you to."

"And so you randomly proposed."

"It caught your attention, didn't it?"

Kakashi ran his hand over his face exasperated by her methods. They were effective if annoying. He found that she had his full attention. So much so that he noticed the tension in her shoulders, the eagerness in her eyes, and the stubbornness in her chin.

"What about Sasuke?"

"What about him?"

"Sakura, I know you have feelings for him. He has returned home now so-"

"I love Sasuke yet I have no desire to be with him in that fashion."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't want to believe me. Fine then. It really is a bet." Her words held a mountain's worth of sarcasm that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi who rose to his feet.

"Sakura, you're fourteen years my junior."

"So?"

"You're my former student."

"And?"

"I don't see you that way."

"Not now. But you will." Sakura rose to her feet then. "I'll give you some time to think on it then I'll be back. It would be in your best interests not to ignore me Kakashi. I would be _so_ good for you."

She exited his apartment then leaving behind a bewildered Kakashi.

_**-IS-**_

Two weeks had passed and he hadn't seen her since her dramatic entrance into his apartment. Her words had set him on edge and it bothered him because he was certain that was what she meant to do. He wondered what she was up to because she couldn't possibly seriously be entertaining the idea of marrying him. There had to be more to it than that.

"Hey, Sensei!" Kakashi was broken out of his thoughts as Naruto ran up to him. Naruto gave him a grin that shone like diamonds and Kakashi decided it was also nothing less than mischievous. He considered pretending not to hear him and going in the opposite direction but knew Naruto would just follow him. Although he was certain he could shake him…

It took Kakashi too long to make a decision and suddenly was faced with his teammate that happened to have an evil gleam in his eye.

"Want to treat me to ramen?"

"Naruto, you're a grown man. You should be treating _me _to ramen."

Naruto made a face that Kakashi almost laughed at but he found himself immediately distracted again by thoughts of Sakura. He glanced at Naruto wondering if he knew anything about her abrupt change in behavior.

"Tell you what Naruto I'll treat you to lunch if you answer a few questions for me."

"Sweet!" Naruto yelled and before he knew the two were sitting in Ichiraku Ramen. "So what did you want to know, Sensei?"

Kakashi took a moment to order his ramen and wait for Naruto to order his before asking, "Have you noticed anything…different about Sakura lately?"

"Different? No. Why?"

"She came to my apartment a couple of weeks ago." Naruto continued to look at Kakashi blankly. That was probably because that was something he did on a regular basis and didn't see anything wrong or unusual about it. Suddenly understanding filled Naruto features and he nodded his head.

"So she finally told you." Kakashi looked at Naruto sharply. The knowing look in his eye made him uneasy. Especially since Naruto rarely 'knew' anything.

"Told me what?"

"That she's in love with you." Kakashi frowned.

"She was serious?"

"And people say I'm oblivious." Naruto said with a shake of his head. "She's been wild about you for a while now."

"But what about Sasuke? I thought…"

"That's what I said but apparently while we weren't looking she got over it. She's been trying to get your attention."

"What?"

Naruto nodded his head at the disbelieving look Kakashi sent his way. "She's been doing all that flirty girl stuff and you haven't noticed. It's really funny but believe me I learned to stop laughing a while ago." Naruto rubbed his jaw as if remembering something unpleasant.

"Like what?"

"Well…you remember that time…"

_**-Flashback-**_

"Hey have you heard about the Jounin party Lady Tsunade is throwing?" Naruto asked the occupants of the table.

Sasuke simply raised a brow and Sakura smiled and nodded her head. Kakashi, on the other hand, continued reading oblivious to the ongoing conversation. "How did you manage to hear about it? I heard it was hush-hush since the last time the party was crashed." Sakura replied looking at Naruto suspiciously.

"Well, how did you hear about it?" Naruto countered and wasn't surprised when Sakura's fist made contact with his shoulder. Naruto groaned in pain and rubbed his shoulder pouting at the kunoichi with super strength.

"Never mind about me. I'm asking you."

"Well Hinata's a Jounin and she's allowed to bring a date." Naruto flashed a grin at them all. "And guess who she asked."

"Kiba?" Sasuke replied earning a chuckle from Sakura and a sneer from Naruto.

"Me, you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "And I thought the Hyuuga had taste." Sasuke muttered and continued to eat his food in silence. Sakura simply held up a hand to forestall the yelling match that was sure to follow. The kunoichi in question leaned closer to Kakashi in a failed attempt to catch his attention. Had she been any other woman he would have immediately noticed that his personal space had been invaded. As it was in his mind it was only Sakura therefore not worthy of any effort to move away.

"Hey, Kakashi are you taking anyone to the party?"

Kakashi raised his head suddenly aware that everyone's attention was on him. "Hmm?" He inquired his gaze landing on Sakura who was staring at him expectantly.

"Are you taking anyone to the Jounin party?"

"…No." Kakashi said as if she was crazy to even suggest a thing. Kakashi Hatake didn't date. That would imply he wanted things that he just _didn't._

"How about we go together?" Sakura said with a smile that would have been beguiling to any other man besides her oblivious ex-sensei.

He immediately contemplated the offer. It would be nice to have a human shield to keep away annoying people. Kakashi had noticed of late that Sakura was good at that. The Copy ninja shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure."

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Sakura never told me how that night ended but I can only imagine it ended badly. She was a wreck after that. What did you do anyway?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi who was staring back shocked.

"I forgot about her until…right now."

"Tell me you're shittin' me. I knew I didn't see her at the party but I just thought…" Naruto shook his head and said, "Do you have any idea how hot she was that night? I saw her before the party and she was…" Naruto's eyes crossed as he remembered the little red number Sakura wore that night. "You _seriously_ missed out."

Kakashi ran a hand over his masked face. It wasn't that he had any desire to see Sakura in her little red dress. He just couldn't believe he forgot her. "I don't believe this."

"You better believe it." Naruto countered. "I just thought you were an ass of Sasuke caliber. I didn't know you were just an idiot." Kakashi chose to ignore Naruto's 'idiot' comment-at least until they were on the training grounds. Then he would be sure to teach him a long painful lesson. However right that second wasn't the time for such things. He had more pressing matters to deal with.

"What should I do about this?" Kakashi asked himself out loud but Naruto chose to reply to his rhetorical question. "Sakura's flexible."

"What?" Kakashi looked at Naruto momentarily puzzled before his eyes widened. He couldn't be suggesting….

Kakashi shook his head seeing the serious look on Naruto's face know that he was, in fact, suggesting what he thought. "I can't believe you just said that."

"I don't know why not. I've always wanted Sakura to be happy and if she believes she'll be happy with you then…" Naruto shrugged.

"Nevertheless, I don't look at Sakura like that."

"Why not?"

"I've known her since she was _twelve_."

"And?"

"And she'll always be a little girl in my eyes."

"Let me assure you that she is very much a woman. A beautiful, shapely, sexy woman."

Kakashi shook his head at Naruto's obvious mental ogling. "…I thought you were with Hinata."

"Doesn't mean that I have to be blind."

"You really were Jiraiya's student."

"And you were his number one fan. Act like it."

"You're missing the point, Naruto. Why am I even talking to you?"

"Because I'm a wealth of knowledge and wisdom?"

"…"

_**-IS-**_

Three weeks went by and Kakashi only saw her in passing. He wondered if she was just messing with his mind. Was Sakura the type of woman to play such games? He had never thought so. She had always been straightforward and honest in her affection for Sasuke. Why would he be any different? What really had him unhinged was how she could profess to love him and then go three weeks without talking to him unless it was mission related. It was too strange of a concept for him to leave alone. So he sought her out for answers. Answers that only left him more unsatisfied than he was before he even started.

Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She didn't stiffen or strike out. It was like she knew who had touched her and simply paused in her walking and glanced over her shoulder at Kakashi. She gave him a small smile before turning to face him fully. Tilting her head to the side, Sakura looked up at him expectantly. He puzzled at the look in her eyes but immediately dismissed it while shoving his hands into his pockets.

She was working in the hospital and looked to be on her way to see her next patient when he stopped her. He didn't want to disturb her work but he figured if she was too busy to speak with him for a moment or two she'd tell him to go away. She always had before.

"Got a minute?"

"Hm. Can you let me check on this last patient and meet me in my office?" Kakashi nodded his head and watched as she whirled around and continued on her journey. He watched for a while hearing the soft click-clack of her shoes as they landed against the floor before he finally turned and walked away. He was surprised she hadn't looked back.

Kakashi let himself into Sakura's office immediately walking to her desk. On top of it sat several pictures. One of which being of their team when they were a lot younger. Kakashi smiled a bit. It seemed they all kept that picture. They were all a bit sentimental-even Sasuke though he'd never admit it.

Kakashi turned his head and his eyes landed on another picture. It was of Sakura when she fourteen. She had just become a chunin. He was in the picture as well-he was the only one around when she received her promotion-something that had really bothered her that day. They spent the day together and he found himself surprised that she had such a good time in his company. He brushed it off, though, thinking that she was lonely with both Sasuke and Naruto gone. Had he been wrong? Had he been something more in her eyes even then?

Kakashi studied the picture once more bringing himself out of his thoughts. He was ruffling her hair and she was scowling. He chuckled wondering who snapped that picture.

"I keep it as a reminder of how annoying you are."

Kakashi looked up seeing that Sakura had entered her office. "Annoying?" He scoffed. "I recall being the greatest sensei ever."

"I recall a sensei that frequently skipped out on bills. You did that day, too." Sakura said pointing to the picture.

Kakashi chuckled recalling the memory and wondered if he should go with plausible deniability but decided against it. "Ah, yes. I remember that, too. I am great."

Sakura scowled much like she was in the picture in his hand and he reluctantly found it cute. "What did you want to see me for?" Kakashi immediately sobered recalling his reason for coming. It seemed silly now that he faced her, but somehow he still found it in him to voice his question. "Were you serious?"

Sakura's lips quirked upward. "About?"

Kakashi eyes narrowed and Sakura knew he meant business but paid no heed waiting patiently for his answer.

"About loving me."

"Kakashi, why would I joke about loving _you_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was affronted by her tone. It wasn't that far fetched. He was handsome, smart, and extremely powerful. What woman wouldn't want him? In fact, now that he thought about it he _could _see what she saw in him. She would be powerless against his natural charm and-

"You're lazy, forgetful, unreliable, and needless to say _old_. No woman in her right mind would want to keep you." Kakashi was glad-not for the first time-he wore his mask. Otherwise she would have seen him in a full fledged pout. "And yet I do. I'm officially crazy. The question wouldn't even have to be asked before I snagged you. I'd stuff you in a bag right now and run off with you if I thought I could get away with it."

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets ignoring the blush that was beginning to stain his cheeks.

"Why?"

"Does there need to be a reason why? If so then it's because you're you. I love you for who you are."

"Sakura…I…"

"Don't. Don't tell me you don't feel the same way. I know you don't. I'm not foolish enough to expect things to change overnight. The whole point of my proposal was to catch your attention-something that I haven't been able to do. I don't expect anything from you. Well…I would like you to see that I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know you're not a little girl."

"Do you?" There was a distinctly calculating look in her eye that should have made him nervous—and it did only a little later than expected.

"Yes, I do."

"Prove it, then."

Kakashi glanced at her uneasily as her green eyes darkened. "How do you propose I do that?"

"Kiss me." A full minute of an uneasy silence passed before Kakashi tried to lighten the mood.

"Now you just want to see what's under my mask."

"I'd rather see what's under your clothes. I call this a compromise."

Kakashi's mouth dropped open. She was a forward little miss, wasn't she? He honestly had no idea that there was a side of Sakura that was so…naughty. If she wasn't who she was it would be rather likeable.

Sakura cleared her throat breaking his thought process. "So?" She inquired waiting to see what his response would be.

"Sakura that is an…improper suggestion."

"Don't you mean indecent proposal?"

"No, I mean improper suggestion."

"I disagree. An improper suggestion would be me doing something like proposing to you. But a kiss, on the other hand-that can be indecent."

"How so?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Well depending upon where you kiss-"

Kakashi left before she could say another word well aware that his cheeks were burning-again.

_**-IS-**_

She was like a magnet and he was a helpless piece of metal constantly being drawn to her. Where she went he followed although he didn't necessarily approach her. He found himself studying the puzzle that was Sakura Haruno and realizing that he really didn't know her. For so long he saw her as the little girl who adored her 'Sasuke-kun' and wanted nothing more than to have him at her side.

When had that changed? When did she start growing up? Yes, he had noticed her growth as a kunoichi during her first chunin exam. He recognized her determination when she passed her second. He was proud to have her fight at his side but…

Was it possible that he recognized her growth as a kunoichi but failed to see her change as a woman? Yes, he decided. It was very possible.

He learned a lot about her in the time he spent tracking her. However, that did not mean that his feelings were anything but platonic.

It was during one of his tracking sessions that he came upon Sakura meeting Sasuke in a bar. He wondered at this since Sasuke rarely met up with Sakura without the presence of Naruto. He wasn't certain why that was and he never asked questions. Sometimes you just accepted things the way they were.

Kakashi entered the bar after the duo making sure that his presence went unnoticed by using a nondescript henge. He sat away from them but not far enough so that he couldn't hear what words passed between the two. They said no polite words by way of greeting. They simply slipped into the stools at the bar and ordered drinks as if it was something they did all the time. Although, maybe it was. Maybe it was something that he didn't know about-though he doubted it.

"When are you going to let this go?" Sasuke asked the kunoichi who picked up her glass and drained it in a second. It was hard liquor, Kakashi knew, he could smell it from where he sat but she had drank it without flinching.

"I have six months left Sasuke. Don't interfere."

"There is no need for me to interfere. You know as well as I that he hasn't a clue that you're alive."

"I wouldn't say that." Sakura mused thoughtfully. "Nevertheless it doesn't matter. I still have six months left."

Sakura stared at Sakura quietly. "Believe it or not Sakura in my own way I care for you. Walking down this path will only end with you being hurt. Just marry me."

Sakura gave Sasuke a serene smile that caused her companion to scowl. "You know I can't."

"You love me."

"In my own way." Sakura clarified using his own words against him causing Sasuke to rise swiftly to his feet. Kakashi didn't know whether or not it was because her words angered him or he was ready to leave. He pushed thoughts of that aside, though, to ponder at a later time. Before Sasuke departed he left Sakura with one final utterance. "Have it your way Sakura."

Sasuke turned then and looked directly at Kakashi's henge form. Kakashi knew he had been caught-at least by the Uchiha but he made no attempt to look guilty. He didn't regret his actions in the slightest. He learned quite a bit from what he had heard and yet he had learned nothing at all. Sasuke broke eye contact first and strode out the bar without another word. Sakura followed soon after him and Kakashi was left to ponder what it all meant.

_**-IS-**_

It was lunch as usual for their team. Sai had the opportunity to join them as well as Yamato which was a surprising fact since the two stayed busy. It was different watching Sakura interact with Yamato and Sai than it was from watching her interact with Naruto and Sasuke.

She tended to be a lot more reserved around Yamato and patient-to a degree-with Sai whereas with Naruto she generally tended to attack without second thought if he got on her nerves. With Sasuke, however, there wasn't much difference now than from when she had been a child. She didn't fawn over him but she treated Sasuke with more respect than she did himself. It should have irritated him and it did a little bit but he wondered if that had something to do with who she felt the most comfortable with.

Another thing of note was that Sakura had chosen to sit next to Sasuke. He found that odd given her confession not too long ago and he found himself frowning over it. What also bothered him was the fact that Sasuke was being rather _free _with his hands. A touch here. A touch there. Yet Sakura never bothered to stop him from invading her personal space.

When had Sasuke ever been so touchy-feely? Kakashi unconsciously scowled.

"When I stare at you, ugly, you tell me it's rude. Is it not the same if Kakashi does it?" Kakashi glanced at Sai wondering whether he should cause some type of personal injury to him now or wait until later.

Sakura blinked slowly and turned and looked at Sai. "When you stare Sai you're generally being an ass." Sakura patiently explained-too patiently if you asked Kakashi. "Kakashi, on the other hand, is staring for wholly different reasons."

"How did you reach that conclusion?"

"How? It's simply because I know you and I know him."

"Then what are his reasons?" Sai inquired curious as to Sakura's answer. Kakashi honestly didn't expect her to have a reply ready for him but she did.

"I've confused Kakashi. He stares because he's trying to figure me out. He's studying me."

"I study you as well." Sai countered.

"You annoy me. There's a difference."

"Are you saying that Kakashi does not annoy you?" Sakura laughed at question and despite himself Kakashi felt his lips quirking upward as well.

"I'm not saying that at all."

"Then what are you saying?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward on the table unaware that all eyes were staring at him with avid curiosity. Her head turned towards him and she simply smiled not answering him at all. If he could admit it to himself he would say that she had intrigued him.

He had no idea what was said after that. All he knew was that he couldn't take his eyes off her nor could he take his eyes off Sasuke's wandering hands. It made him grow more agitated as the seconds passed. Before he knew it he was alone at the table with Sakura. The others had long since left and he didn't question the abruptness of their departure nor did he acknowledge her presence-although he didn't know she really didn't expect him to. She simply sat quietly across from him waiting for him to open a conversation. Or perhaps he was being a bit narcissistic thinking that her world revolved around him. Her mind could be a million miles away thinking on things that didn't concern him at all. Whatever the case he spoke first and his words came out a bitingly to his chagrin.

"Do you normally let him touch you like that?"

"Let who touch me like what?" He could hear the confusion in her voice and it allowed his vision to focus solely on her face rather than the unnatural red haze that clouded his vision. Upon really looking at her Kakashi realized she really had no idea what he was talking about and it amazed him that he had judged her so wrongly in such a short span of time. Was she really oblivious to Sasuke? Did she really not care for the younger man anymore? Could she really have meant those words she said to him? "Kakashi?"

"Throughout lunch Sasuke's hands were all over you."

"No they weren't."

"They _were."_

"Kakashi, I think I'd notice if I were being felt up in the presence of others." A wry grin crossed her face but Kakashi was in no way amused. He could still see Sasuke's hand laying gently against her shoulder, her arm, and occasionally lightly touching the small of her back.

Sakura's mouth dropped open and she shook her head slightly as if to clear it from the thoughts she was having. "Kakashi, there's nothing going on between Sasuke and I."

"Then why did you choose to sit next to him instead of me?"

He watched as Sakura's eyes grew large and could tell she was grasping for words. She spluttered a time or two before she could finally reply to his accusation. "When I arrived Naruto and Sai were already sitting next to you. Where was I supposed to sit? In your lap?"

"…"

He couldn't respond to her question especially when Sakura started laughing then purred, "In the future, Kakashi, if I am unable to be at your side then I will most definitely take up residence in your lap so _you _can run your hands all over me."

Kakashi mentally cursed himself as he felt himself start to blush again. Although he said nothing when Sakura chose to leave her seat that seemed so far away from him and move closer to him.

_**-IS-**_

She was dancing although not with him. He didn't understand how she could claim there was nothing going on between her and Sasuke when every time he turned his head they were together. Admittedly, she had asked him to dance with her first and he refused but that didn't mean she should have gone to the Uchiha.

Okay, in all honesty she didn't technically go over to Sasuke. Sasuke approached her but that was beside the point. The point was he wouldn't even be here in the first place if she weren't, and now she was-

Why was it even bothering him in the first place? It wasn't like there was anything going on between them. They were teammates and nothing more. She was way too young to deal with a hardened shinobi like him. It also wouldn't be wise for her to assume that there was more going on between them than what was. It would only hurt her in the end and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

But why couldn't he keep his eye off her?

He had never noticed how well her body moved. Shinobi tended to be graceful but as he watched her dance it seemed to be an extra layer of grace that was bestowed especially upon her. He realized then that he liked the way she moved and there was a small part of him that wished he had given in to her request to dance with her. It would have been an experience he was sure he wouldn't forget. But it was too late for that and all he could do was sit on the sidelines and watch her with another man.

His mind wandered to Sasuke. Why had he asked her to dance? Kakashi knew for a fact that wasn't something that he would normally do, but he even looked comfortable out there dancing with _his_…

Kakashi shook his head deciding to repeat that sentence in his mind.

He even looked comfortable out there dancing with Sakura. So comfortable that it was tempting to interrupt them in some way, form, or fashion. But what could he do that wouldn't make him look like he was some jealous interloper-because he wasn't jealous. The notion that he possibly could be was just ridiculous. He felt nothing for her. Absolutely nothing. And you had to feel something in order to be jealous.

Yet if all that were true why did his heart just leap when he made eye contact with her?

Kakashi shook his head. It was a question that didn't merit an answer yet it still plagued him-especially after she finished dancing, she returned to his side and stayed…as if she belonged there.

But what bothered him the most was why he asked her to dance later on….

_**-IS-**_

Kakashi looked back and forth at Naruto and Sasuke who seemed to be having an argument about Sakura. He didn't really understand what the subject was about but all he heard was, 'It's your turn!' and 'No, it's your turn!' They went on like this for quite awhile until he decided to stop the argument before they exchanged blows.

And it would reach that level because this was Naruto and Sasuke.

"What's going on?"

Two pairs of eyes swung his way. One set looked irritated and the other was nothing but determined. Naruto spoke up saying, "It's Sakura day."

"It's her birthday?" Kakashi asked confused. He was certain her birthday was in the spring and not the summer but perhaps he was wrong…

"No." Naruto clarified. "It's Sakura day."

Kakashi continued to stare at the pair as if they were crazy. Which wasn't too far from the truth.

"Once a month we do whatever the hell she wants because the other days of the month she agrees to whatever we want."

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Kakashi inquired. Naruto just shrugged and Sasuke said,

"She prefers it this way."

"Okay, so why are you two arguing?"

"Because it's Naruto's turn to spend the day with her."

"You bastard! I did it the last two times! It's your turn!"

"You did no such thing. I'm tired of you trying to weasel out of your turn."

"Don't you two think your behavior is a little unfair? I mean she gets one day out of the entire month and the two of you argue over who's going to spend it with her? You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Naruto and Sasuke turned and looked at him with an eerie look in their eye. "You don't know what she's like Sensei." Naruto said causing him to frown.

"We would send you in our place but you'd likely forget about her and leave her crying…again." Sasuke sneered and Kakashi felt the stirrings of anger at the younger man's words.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started placing a hand on Sasuke's arm but Sasuke shrugged him off.

"Let's just leave Naruto." The Uchiha said and began walking away.

"No." Kakashi interrupted. "I'll take her. Where are you meeting her?"

Naruto looked at him uncertainly. "It's really okay Kakashi-sensei. We'll take care of it."

"So you're afraid I'll make her cry too, Naruto." Naruto looked away guiltily.

"Fine. Why don't we just wait for her together and let her choose?" Kakashi replied calmly pulling out his book to wait for the appearance of their sole female teammate.

It didn't take long for her to arrive and it was obvious she was shocked to see all three of them waiting for her.

"Hey! I've been looking for you guys everywhere. You're late." Sakura's head turned and studied them all briefly. "What's going on? Naruto, Kakashi why are you here?"

"I told you it was your turn Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and then dodged the blow that Sasuke sent his way. Naruto then turned to Sakura and offered her a bright smile. "We thought we'd let you pick who you wanted to go with you today."

Kakashi was secure in the knowledge that she'd pick him. He wouldn't have made the suggestion otherwise. But Kakashi learned one thing about Sakura that day that he really wished he hadn't.

Be secure about nothing.

"Really?" Her face lit up with joy and Kakashi found himself smiling at her. "Then I pick all of you!"

Kakashi immediately felt the heated gazes of Sasuke and Naruto on his slim form and realized it was going to be a long day.

_**-IS-**_

He found her walking in the rain several days after the 'Sakura day' incident. That day had been an experience to say the least. She had dragged them everywhere in the village and did little more than socialize. He got the distinct feeling that they were accessories and nothing more. Sasuke and Naruto had been ready to kill him for dragging them all into the situation but he didn't care. It wasn't the first time he had annoyed them to no end and he would make sure it wasn't the last. Besides, it had made her happy and that was the point, wasn't it?

His thoughts were drawn back to Sakura as the flash of red caught his eye. A red umbrella was in her hand and she strolled down the street looking nothing like she wanted to get out of the rain. She twirled the umbrella around over her head as an odd smile graced her lips. He wondered what she could possibly be thinking about and so he approached her. Once he reached her side she looked up surprised as he plucked the umbrella out her hand and used it to cover them both.

"You could have just asked to share my umbrella instead of just taking it."

"Ah, but that would have given you the opportunity to refuse and that would be unacceptable."

Sakura smiled and moved a bit closer to him. He saw that her shoulder was getting wet and shifted the umbrella to cover her a bit more even though by moving closer to him the water that coated his body would only migrate to hers.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Sakura said suspiciously.

"A little of this and that."

"Oh really."

"Mmm. And you?"

"Nothing really. Just enjoying the day."

"By walking in the rain?"

"Sounds odd, right?" Kakashi didn't respond but he didn't have to since Sakura chose to keep the conversation going on her own. "Have you ever noticed that the outside has a distinct scent after the rain stops falling? It's fresh and clean and reminds me of all things new. I love it. I have ever since I was a child. Have you ever smelled it?"

He had a superior sense of smell but he could honestly say he had not. Perhaps it was one of those things he just took for granted but apparently Sakura did not. "No, I haven't."

"You should take the time when the rain stops today. You might enjoy it."

Kakashi smiled down at her pleased that the little things in life were enough to make her happy. "I just might."

_**-IS-**_

Delight crept into her eyes as she opened her door and saw him standing there. Her joy was easy for him to recognize even though she hid it quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, stepping aside and allowing him to enter.

"Can't I just stop by?"

"Not without wanting something." Sakura retorted and Kakashi chuckled. "And if I want something will I get it?"

"No." Sakura replied clearly not liking the mischievous note in his voice.

"You haven't even heard my request."

"Knowing you if I do I'll regret it." Kakashi threw her a look that was more innocent than that of a baby causing Sakura to scowl in response. "What is it?"

"Nothing much. I just want some company."

"Wh-what?"

"I want your company. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, but why me?"

"Why not you?" Sakura was silent a moment or two then said, "What do you want to do?"

"Absolutely nothing or nothing absolutely-however you chose to look at it."

"…Who are you hiding from so that this is the last place they'll look for you?"

Kakashi laughed at her uncanny guess.

_**-IS-**_

It had become something of a habit. Seeking her out, staying with her, laughing with her. No. It was more than a habit. It was something of a craving unlike any other. He chalked it up to him just being lonely and Sakura being good company.

For the first time in Kakashi's life he could say that he was happy. Although, it was a brief fleeting happiness because shortly after he admitted that to himself they kissed. He'd like to say she kissed him but he wasn't a liar-well not that big of a liar anyway.

She was cooking dinner for him. He hadn't asked her to. It was more like he showed up at her apartment while she was cooking. His timing was impeccable as ever.

He was inquisitive by nature so it was only natural for him to peer over her shoulder to see what she was had on the stove-especially since it smelled so good. But, he leaned down a little too far. So far that his face was level with hers and all she had to do was turn her head a little…

And turn her head she did. In response to her gaze he looked back. He shouldn't have looked back. His brain screamed at him to turn away, move away, _anything_ but his body was frozen.

Kakashi always thought that when he read novels about finding yourself lost in someone's gaze was a load of malarkey-until he experienced it himself. Her eyes-if could he even describe them accurately-were like home, a place where he belonged. They pulled him in deeply and filled him with a peace unlike any other. Before he knew it his lips had touched hers briefly, lightly. When he pulled away her eyes were still closed as if she were still lost in the sensation that suddenly began to scare him witless because he craved more of it. Before she opened those eyes he was gone.

She searched for him. He was aware of that fact and deftly avoided her. And soon, she grew weary of looking for him. Why did it hurt so much that she stopped looking?

One Week

Two Weeks

Three Weeks

Four,

He appeared on her doorstep because his feet dragged him there of their own accord just as his hand knocked on her door of its own free will. It was a while before she came to the door and as soon as she did he let out a breath he hadn't been aware that he had been holding. She stood there in front of him with red rimmed eyes and sopping wet hair in a big fluffy robe looking at him gloomily.

"What?" The question was something between a bark and a sob and Kakashi slipped his hands in his pockets and simply stared at her. He didn't know what to say and he suspected she knew that and that was why she turned her back on him and walked into her home. She left the door open so he took that as an invitation to come inside which he did closing the door softly behind him. By the time he caught up to her she had her hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head. He wondered briefly how she managed to wrap it around her head thusly but he figured now was not the time to ask such questions.

"Why are you here, Kakashi?" Her tone held none of the sweet notes that he was used to and a small part of him despaired at it. He had royally screwed up the dynamics of their relationship and he had no idea how to fix it.

"I haven't seen you in a while so…"

"I was busy with work at the hospital. Now if you'll excuse me I was in the middle of something."

He ignored her words. In truth he had no other option but to ignore them otherwise he'd have to leave and he wasn't ready to go yet. "Why were you crying?" A part of him knew the answer but couldn't help uttering the question aloud.

Sakura turned her back on him and wiping her hand across her face in an attempt to stop the flow of tears that had begun anew at his question.

"Sakura…you know I care about you."

"I _do _know that Kakashi. That's why this sucks."

"Sakura…"

"Just _leave._"

"But I don't want to go."

She turned back to him and he saw something like hope in her eyes. "Why?"

Kakashi felt a heap of pressure and unease placed upon his shoulders at her question. He suddenly found it difficult to look her in the eye and he flinched when she let out a mirthless chuckle.

"If you can't tell me why then it's just best if you leave."

"Sakura-"

"Or do you like hurting me?" Kakashi sighed and his shoulders drooped. "I'll go."

He was almost at the door when her voice made him pause mid stride. "I'd appreciate if you didn't come back." Kakashi didn't bother to turn around when he replied, "I can't do that." She had come to mean too much for him to just shut her out of his life completely. She was his friend. A valued friend.

"Then what _can_ you do for me Kakashi? You certainly can't love me."

"I want to be your friend."

"If you wanted to just be my friend you shouldn't have kissed me. You shouldn't have given me hope that I had a chance. So is that it, Kakashi? Am I nothing to you?"

"I can't be with you like that Sakura," was his answer. "It wouldn't be right."

"Then don't toy with my emotions." She moved away from him then and crossed the room stopping at a table full of papers. She plucked an envelope off the top and brought it back to him stretching her hand out and extending it to him. "You should have this." Kakashi took the offered object and slid it into his pocket thereafter disappearing into the night.

_**-IS-**_

He was sent on a solo mission and thoughts of their last conversation plagued him constantly. It was his fault, really, for seeking out her company so frequently knowing how she felt about him. He had led her on and monopolized her time. He wasn't usually that type of guy.

At first he had been disconcerted at the fact that she knew him so well then it had become an irresistible lure. The thought of someone seeing him for who he was and not judging him just accepting him had been too hard to resist. So he had found himself opening up to her more fully and accepting her into his life as not as just a teammate but as a friend.

No, that wasn't quite right. She was already a friend. She was now his confidant. He trusted her like he did no other. She had ingratiated herself so far into his life that he was now at a point that he couldn't envision himself without her. It was like they were one person like….Kakakura or Sakashi.

No. That was wrong. They were two very different individuals that were drawn together by a force beyond them. More like…KakaSaku.

But he didn't love her. No, that wasn't possible at all.

He couldn't love her because….

Because….

Because….

Wait. What were his reasons again?

He couldn't remember which worried him. If he couldn't remember that must mean it was unimportant and if it was unimportant then why didn't he love her? Why had he hurt her for nothing?

He could still see her face as she told him not to toy with her emotions. She looked like she was barely holding herself together yet her words were firm and sure. In those moments he was certain she wanted nothing more than for him to leave her alone for good.

And now he was realizing why he couldn't grant that wish. His hand reached into his pocket to finger the envelope she gave him. He hadn't yet opened it. Something was preventing him from doing such but he pulled it out now that he was finished with his mission and headed home. His fingers tore open the envelope and pulled out its contents. His eyes glanced over it once, twice, three times before he understood what it said.

And then his heart froze.

_You are cordially invited to witness the union of _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_To _

_Sakura Haruno _

_On this 28__th__ day of October _

This couldn't be right. She didn't love Sasuke. Why the hell would she give him this? Was this some type of sick joke? Some misguided trick? Was she doing this to punish him for the way he had treated her? Anger surged through his veins at the thought that she would do something so mean-spirited and spiteful.

It was then that Kakashi realized the date. It was the October the 27th. Perhaps it was just a cruel joke but it he didn't make sure then it was possible that he could really loose her. If he didn't move then…

_**-IS-**_

Naruto nearly screamed when he opened the door at ten till midnight and saw Kakashi Hatake standing at his door. He was worn and haggard but murder still lurked in his eyes and for a moment or two the future Hokage was certain that his life was going to end before it had barely begun.

However, when Kakashi didn't move to strike a fatal blow he tentatively asked, "Are you alright?" Kakashi shoved an envelope in his face causing him to take a step back in order to see what he was trying to show him.

"Is she serious about this?" The rage was barely contained and in those moments Naruto hated that he always had to be the one to bearer of bad news-and judging from Kakashi's expression it would be really bad.

"Yes." Naruto replied and moved inside before Kakashi barreled over him.

"What kind of game is she playing? She just told me she loved me-"

"Kakashi…that was six months ago."

At the blank look on the man's face Naruto sighed. "I'll tell you what happened." Naruto closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. "Two years and eight months ago I brought Sasuke home."

**-Flashback-**

Sakura's eyes widened with disbelief as two of the ninjas she loved more than life itself walked through the gates of Konoha. They looked terrible. Each step they took was a struggle and before Sakura could stop herself she was rushing towards them. A cry tore itself from her throat and she somehow managed to wrap herself around both of them at once.

Tears streamed her cheeks and she held them closer, tighter until a voice interrupted her madness. "Get your hands off me." Sakura froze and looked up into cold onyx eyes that stared back impassively.

Minutes later ANBU arrived and dragged Sasuke Uchiha away.

Sakura turned to Naruto who only watched the ANBU team do their duty. That itself was surprising. Naruto didn't let anyone hurt the people he cared about-even if they were wrong. Perhaps he was maturing.

"Naruto…"

"They had to take him away Sakura. He's done so much." Sakura nodded her head sadly.

"We'll help him whatever way we can."

"That's a promise." Naruto said with a sad smile.

He was tortured and interrogated but the younger members of Team Seven all expected that. Naruto and Sakura weren't allowed to see him which was also expected. What they didn't expect was for the Hokage to summon the two of them into her office. Kakashi was gone-out on a mission as usual.

Neither had a clue what the woman wanted so they waited quietly for her to speak. Her eyes traveled back and forth over the two and Sakura found it hard not to fidget under the serious gaze of her mentor. Finally, the woman leaned back and closed her eyes letting out a soft sigh as she did so.

"The council wants to have Sasuke executed."

Naruto immediately countered, "You know that's not fair Granny! They made him what he is!"

"No, Naruto. We chose who we are although we can let the actions of others influence us."

Sakura clutched her hands together in front of her to keep her body from trembling at the news. "Is there anything we can do? Is there any way to save him?"

"I've been working on it and there have been a few compromises that have been thrown on the table."

Naruto opened his mouth but Sakura reached across and touched his arm lightly shaking her head. He immediately settled down and let Sakura lead the conversation. Something that years ago never would have happened. Sakura let a small smile appear and then fade on her face.

"Such as?"

"They want the Yamanaka to enter his mind and erase all of his past memories."

"They're just trying to save their own asses!" Naruto shouted and Sakura quietly agreed.

"Shut up and listen Naruto before I send you through a window." Naruto gulped audibly as he glanced at the window behind the Hokage nervously. He had been thrown out of one of those windows before and had spent several days in the hospital. He had no desire for a repeat performance. "Another option was to collar him."

"What does that mean?" Sakura's brow furrowed. She had never heard the term used before and it made her nervous.

"It means binding him to another person. The person he is bound to he will never be able to harm-physically. They will know if any traitorous action enters his mind and will be able to bring his impulses to heel."

"How so?"

"With a thought. They could simply think the word 'stop' and he will have no choice but to obey."

"If it's a jutsu then eventually he could break free right?"

"Breaking the jutsu results in the instantaneous death of him and the person he is bound to."

Sakura glanced at Naruto who was staring at Tsunade grimly. "I'll do it." Naruto said and Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach. It seemed that no matter what Sasuke's destiny was intertwined with Naruto's even to the death. Unwittingly tears sprang to Sakura's eyes.

"Before you agree to anything know that there is a catch. The jutsu is something that will have to be cast in an intimate setting."

"…What?" Naruto asked and Sakura felt dread begin to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Whoever binds him must be intimate with him in order for the jutsu to work properly. Do either of you know which gender Sasuke prefers? I would automatically assume Sakura but he was Orochimaru's apprentice after all."

"And Naruto was Sasuke's first kiss." Sakura interjected causing Naruto to start yelling about how that situation was a freak accident and nothing more. The two women laughed for a moment or two and then sobered rather quickly.

"The choice lies in the two of your hands. I normally would let Kakashi decide something like this but he's gone and this must be decided today."

"Why do we decide his punishment?"

"Because it is something that I argued for. As you stated earlier the council is doing nothing but trying to save their asses. It's a decision that can not be made by them. I could call the clans together and put the decision to them but they don't really know Sasuke."

"But we aren't impartial." Sakura stated. "Wouldn't we be inclined to show him mercy because of our past?"

"Yes, but Konoha owes quite a bit to Sasuke Uchiha and it is a mercy that he deserves."

"Can we talk to him?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Why?"

Naruto looked away guiltily and Sakura knew exactly what he was thinking. Sakura sighed. "Please, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's honey-colored eyes narrowed and then said, "Fine, but do not tell him the results of breaking the jutsu." Tsunade rose to her feet. "Come on. I'll take you there now."

The walk was a fairly long one that was made in silence. Not a comfortable one-at least not for Sakura. She knew Naruto. He was going to ask Sasuke to make the choice and although Sakura felt if she was Naruto she would have made the same decision the fact was she wasn't Naruto and she would have done something else entirely.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't acknowledge their presence as they entered his cell. The truth was he had seen better days. He was bloody, broken and abused and Sakura felt pain tug in her heart at his condition. She glanced at Tsunade silently asking could she heal him but the woman shook her head in refusal and left the three of them alone.

"Sasuke, listen up. This is important." Sasuke slowly turned his head towards Naruto regarding him with uninterested eyes.

"Granny Tsunade says we get to pick your punishment but we don't know what to chose." Sasuke's eyes flickered over to Sakura who sighed.

"What are my options?" The expression on his face told her he expected her to reply. He probably thought Naruto would misconstrue everything. While that wasn't exactly true…it wasn't exactly false either.

"You have three options. The first of which being death." Sasuke scoffed and Sakura smiled a little to herself. Of course _that _wasn't an option. "The second is that the Yamanaka would wipe your memory."

"…Of what?" He asked cautiously.

"Everything." Sakura said softly and watched warily as rage briefly flashed across Sasuke's face.

"So they would take away my memories of my family as well as their lives. Not to mention my awareness of their misconduct." Sakura waited tensely until Sasuke inclined his head indicating that she should continue. "The last option would be for lack of a better word, to collar you."

"Explain."

"A jutsu would be used to bind you to another individual-one loyal to Konoha so that they could stop you should you ever attempt anything traitorous."

"How does it work?"

"I am not a liberty to explain-except to say that you must be intimate with the person you are bound to." Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto who only looked away. The trio sat together in silence for a while none quite looking at the others until Sasuke said, "Fine. I chose option three. Naruto, tell the Hokage that I chose Sakura to be my jailer." Sasuke looked at Sakura and she knew he was expecting her agreement but she found she couldn't meet his gaze.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked sharply.

Sakura considered saying nothing but refused when it was her future that was being decided. "I have no wish to be bound to you in this manner."

Sasuke snarled and would have jumped to his feet but he was bound by chakra restraints as well as the regular ones. Sakura took a step or two away from him.

"Why not?"

Sakura stared at him incredulously. "Are you serious? Do you seriously not know the answer to that question?"

"Guys…" Naruto began but was ignored.

"I hadn't seen you in I don't know how long and when I try to give you a friendly hug you turn ugly. I thought because you willingly came home that perhaps there was something of the person I used to know still left inside you. The Sasuke I knew wouldn't have pushed me away like you did. But that's fine. People grow up and change. You certainly have and so have I. I have no desire for you to touch my body in that fashion. The thought repulses me."

"Is that so?" The softly voiced question filled the air with malice and ill intent but Sakura ignored it. "Who is he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"People who aren't dumb shouldn't act that way. Leave that to Naruto."

"Hey!"

"Who was the poor bastard to replace me in your heart?" Sakura said nothing staring at her old teammate with the beginnings of hate. "Let me guess. It's someone that you have a snowball's chance in hell of obtaining. Am I right?" Sakura still didn't reply. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you a fighting chance. I'll give you two and a half years. That's plenty of time to get the poor chump to notice you. If he lays claim to you in even a small way such as kissing you-but it has to at least be a kiss, then I'll let my mind be wiped. But if he doesn't then it's you and me. Bound together. Forever. Hell, I'll even marry you."

_**-End Flashback-**_

"She agreed to that?" Kakashi asked incredulous.

"There weren't any women that were willing to bind themselves to Sasuke like that. Not even Ino-especially if death was imminent. Sakura is well aware that as far as choices for Sasuke went-she was the only one. So she agreed. I don't know why she did. Maybe it was because he angered her, maybe it was because she pitied him. Maybe it was because she pitied herself. Regardless, I was too amazed that it was happening in the first place to even question her, and after it was all said and done with it never seemed the right time to talk about it."

"Why did the Hokage agree to let Sasuke roam free for that long?"

"I think part of the reason is because she wanted the council to sweat. The issue with Sasuke was one topic that they couldn't fight her on because of what they had done. She wanted to lord that power over them for as long as she could. I even heard her shouting once, 'Look there's Sasuke Uchiha' just to scare the hell out of them."

"Why didn't you all tell me any of this?"

"Because once the decision was made we were sworn to secrecy. We couldn't tell anyone-not even you."

Kakashi leaned forward resting his forearms on his thighs. "Does she want this wedding?"

"I don't know. Despite, their initial meetings the two have grown close over the years. If anything she has accepted it." Kakashi nearly groaned at the dilemma. "So her time is up?"

"Um…not officially. Tomorrow's the last day."

This time Kakashi did groan. No matter what decision he made someone was going to end up suffering. Sasuke had already suffered so much, but to add this onto the list was incomprehensible. And yet Sakura's pain filled eyes flashed before Kakashi's eyes causing him to turn to Naruto and say, "I need your help."

**-IS-**

Sakura stood before the full length mirror attempting to smile but failing miserably. She was pretty, damn it! Why couldn't she smile? Her makeup was perfectly done. Not a single strand of her hair was out of place. And it was her wedding day.

A smile appeared then, but it was a bitter one. She wasn't angry at Sasuke-not really. The first six months she had avoided him like the plague because he always had some type of snide or condescending remark that he threw her way. She was afraid if she stayed around him too long then the she'd have to kill him. She had come close a time or two to poisoning his food, but it would have been pointless since he was immune to most poisons-so she really didn't know which ones would actually be effective. It would also be annoying trying them out one by one.

And yet as time went on he lost some of his assholeishness. Not all of it. No, he still had plenty to go around but enough disappeared so that he seemed human again.

But she still didn't love him.

And yet she was marrying him.

She was an idiot to agree to this, but it wasn't the first time she had done something foolish. She was sure it wouldn't be her last. So what was the point in obsessing over it?

A knock on her door broke her from her musings. "Yes?" She called out to see Hinata poke her head in the door. "It's time." Hinata gave her an encouraging smile and Sakura nodded her head and proceeded to follow after her. She paid no attention to her surroundings and before she knew it the wedding procession had begun.

One by one she watched as Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari walked inside with their prospective groomsmen until she was the only left outside. Sakura took a deep breath and built up her imaginary courage then stepped inside…an empty room. Well, it wasn't quite empty it was filled with the white orchids that she had settled upon for the wedding. Sakura looked around her in confusion. Was she dreaming…or was it…?

Sakura raised her hands and called out, "Kai!" When she looked around afterwards it wasn't much different than it was before. The room was still empty save for two people. Herself…and Kakashi. He looked like he hadn't slept-or washed-in days. His clothes were filthy and she was certain that an odor was wafting from his body. She wondered briefly how he could stand himself. But despite his heinous odor her heart ached for him. She wanted to walk over to him and just lay her head against his chest just to hear his heartbeat-to let her know that he was really there with her. Yet it wasn't something he would accept. He had rejected her even after he kissed her. If that wasn't telling then she didn't know what was. So she sought to distract herself from her foolish thoughts to keep from doing something that she'd regret later.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura continued to look around as if people would jump out at any second. Or maybe she was just hoping they would so that she wouldn't have to be alone with the man that her fingers were itching to touch. "I sent them away."

Sakura's brow furrowed and she raised her dress so that she could run if need be. "Why? Is there some sort of attack? Do I need to-"

"Marry me." Sakura's face screwed up in confusion. Surely she hadn't heard Kakashi propose to her on her wedding day to another man. That had to be all sorts of wrong and improper. A deep dark part of her, nevertheless, hoped it was true. How many tears had she shed over this man who held her heart in his hands? How many times had she felt he had casually discarded it as if it were worthless? How badly did she want him to mean his carelessly spoken words? Very badly and yet she just couldn't believe them. Where had her faith gone? When had it flown the coop?

"…Did you hit your head _really _hard on this last mission? Should I take you to the hospital?" A part of her was joking but another part was serious. There was no way he could really want to marry her. Sakura looked around her knowing this was all a weird dream and soon she'd be awake and would prepare herself for her real wedding day.

"Does something have to be wrong with me in order to want to marry you?"

"…Yes."

He smiled at her. His eye creased slightly and he raised his left arm and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well if you consider this," Kakashi pulled out her wedding invitation and waved it back and forth. "Something wrong then, yeah."

Sakura sighed. She had thought he didn't care. Perhaps he realized that her affection for Sasuke wasn't a deep one and didn't want her making a mistake. It wouldn't be. She'd never love any man the way she loved the one in front of her and she could never have him. So what was the point in refusing Sasuke? "Is that what this is about?"

"You said there was nothing between you and Sasuke."

"There isn't-not in the sense that you're thinking."

"Then marry me."

"It's not as simple as all that Kakashi. There are things-"

"Do you love me?"

"…" Sakura looked away; afraid of telling the truth. Afraid of being rejected once more. Her heart couldn't take it another time and yet he persisted in his inquisition much to the almost bride's dismay.

"Do you love me?"

"Do _you _love _me?_" Sakura countered turning the tables on the Copy Ninja because that was the true question. It wasn't her feelings that were in question. His were.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped and Sakura felt bitter disappointment seep into her heart until she heard the words, "I do." Yet she still couldn't believe. He had taken too long to answer making his words feel false and forced.

"You don't even know me." She spat bitterly, hating him a little for bringing all this up today of all days. The day she was willing to give up the affection she held for him and move on with her life. What was it with this man and timing? It was like some sort of freaky obsession. "How can you love me?"

"I do know you." He said repeating the words she had said to him so long ago although it would be some time before she remembered that.

"What do you know about _me_?" Her words were harshly not because she wanted to be mean and cruel, but because if she wasn't cold then she'd start crying-and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I know that you love your work at the hospital. Taking care of your patients makes you happier than you can say. I know you love the smell of the outside after it rains. You think it makes everything fresher, cleaner. I know you have a bad habit of dragging your teammates around the village in a way that tends to drive your teammates insane. I know you move like you should have been a dancer and not a shinobi. Even the way you walk is something that is eye-catching and amazing. I know you're loyal to a fault and you put the interests of others before your own." Kakashi said thinking of Sasuke's story. "And I ashamed to say that I know the exact shade of red your eyes become when I've broken your heart." She began to silently swear then because he was getting to her and she wanted him to. She wanted him to worm his way so deeply into her heart that there was no way that he could ever escape from her love. And yet she didn't want to hurt again. It hurt so much loving someone and constantly being rejected. A person could only take so much before they started to go insane. And she was already on the path to insanity and she found she was ready to embrace it. Today was her wedding day, after all.

"I don't want to love you. Not anymore. It hurts too much." Sakura shook her head at him and wiped the tears that streamed her cheeks and ruined her makeup.

"'Think not you can direct the course of love. For love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course.' And love has directed you to me. Don't turn me away. Don't throw away our chance at happiness. I'll be good to you, Sakura. I'll be good _for _you. Just don't leave me. Just stay with me."

Sakura's tears halted at the familiar quote and words. Her eyes widened and she stared at the man before her she took a step forward and then paused uncertain. Had she heard a thread of fear in his voice? Was he truly afraid of losing her? Sakura took another hesitant step forward.

He chose that moment to close the distance between them not making her do it and letting her know that he was certain about this decision he had made and that he would not turn away from her. He raised a hand and ran his finger tips across her face and Sakura's eyes fluttered close at his touch. His hands savored her face so that if his eyes ever forgot her his hands never would.

She was so lost in his touch that she almost missed the words he uttered softly. "Other men have seen angels, but I have seen you, and it is enough. Marry me, Sakura. Live in sin with me. Whatever you want-just be with me."

"I-"

And then he kissed her.

Kakashi pulled Sakura into his arms and brushed his lips lightly against hers much like their first kiss. And then he pulled back baring his face to her before claiming her sweet lips once more in a kiss that was less chaste, more passionate, and definitely all consuming.

Sakura pulled away first her nose wrinkling. The man truly smelled terrible.

"Sorry, no more kisses for you until you wash. You reek."

"Way to kill the moment Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi's face that was covered in a bit of stubble that made him look ruggedly good looking and grinned.

"There will be time for plenty more."

_**-IS-**_

Inoichi Yamanaka sat across from Sasuke Uchiha whose gaze was focused upon the ceiling. His eyes darted back and forth in a manner that was unsettling but it wasn't something that Inoichi focused on.

The young man across from him confused him. He sat in his formalwear dressed for a wedding that would never occur. It was almost sad really how close he was to marrying the woman who could have potentially saved him from himself. He had come to him on his own and told him that his marriage to Sakura was a no-go and to get on with whatever it was that he was going to do.

However, the question that rolled around in Inoichi's mind was why did Sasuke let her go? He, personally, wouldn't have done it. He didn't know if that made Sasuke a better man than him or not. He doubted it but still he had to ask.

"Why did you let her go?"

Sasuke lowered his head and looked at Inoichi. His eyes were frigid and clearly stated that it was none of his damned business but Inoichi nevertheless waited for an answer.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he pictured his old teacher's face as he told him,

"_I love her Sasuke. If you tell me you can make her happier than I can then I'll walk away. I'll support this decision she has made and I will never do anything to jeopardize your relationship with her. But if you can't then I ask you to let me love her as only I can."_

"We had a deal. I only honored my part."

"But my understanding is that the deal was up today."

"Today-at 6 o' clock."

Inoichi looked at the time and saw that it was a five minutes till six. It was kind of ironic that the first time Kakashi was punctual for anything would be something like this.

"I won't take your memories of your family, but I'll change them."

"How?"

"I can't tell you that, but I can give you a last request before who you are as you currently know it changes forever."

"Two. I have two." Inoichi nodded his head urging him to continue. "Tell Sakura that I'm not angry."

"And the second?" Inoichi inquired.

It ended with a cigarette.


End file.
